


Doing Something Ridiculous

by remanth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Haunted House, doing something ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz talked Jemma into being part of a haunted house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Something Ridiculous

“How did you manage to talk me into this again?” Jemma Simmons asked with a sigh, looking in her mirror up at her boyfriend Leo Fitz. “Like we don’t have enough work at, you know, work?”

“Come on, Jemma, it’ll be fun,” Fitz replied, leaning down and lifting up his werewolf mask to press a kiss to Jemma’s head. He grinned at her before replacing the mask. “We get to dress up in crazy costumes and scare people. And we get paid for it.”

“We should tell them some stories from work,” Jemma murmured, leaning towards the mirror to finish the finicky touches on her zombie make-up. “I bet that would scare the pants off anyone. Where did you find out about this anyway?”

“The haunted house is run by a friend of mine,” Fitz replied. He rested his hands on Jemma’s shoulders affectionately. “A couple of his usual performers had to bow out this Halloween season so I volunteered. I told him I’d ask if you wanted to as well.”

“I’m actually feeling kind of nervous. I mean, what do I know of scaring people or yelling boo?” Jemma asked, getting to the crux of why she was complaining. When Fitz had explained the haunted house to her and what the performers did, it actually sounded fun. Ridiculous but fun. But she’d never been one for performing in front of crowds. Butterflies fluttered in her belly every time she thought of all the people who’d be coming through the place tonight.

“You’ll be great, Jemma, really,” Fitz said, hugging her quickly as his friend came in to chivvy people out to their places. “All you have to do is moan and stumble around in your area. Your make-up will do the rest.”

“Thanks Fitz,” Jemma said, hugging the parts of his arms that draped over her shoulders. She smiled up at him and took a deep breath. She could do this. “Break a leg.”

“You too and have fun,” Fitz replied then headed off. 

Jemma checked her make-up one more time, happy with what she’d done. It looked gruesomely real, her skill at being a biologist transferring over. She hurried to the room she’d been assigned, taking her place in the diorama that had been set up. She was one of three zombies in the diorama, all three surrounding a mannequin that had been made up to look like a disemboweled body. Now that it was nearly time, the butterflies were gone and all Jemma felt was excited.

Before long, the first screams started echoing through the haunted house. She heard a particularly loud roar and recognized Fitz’s voice. Jemma smiled quickly. She let it fade as she heard footsteps coming in. Time to get to work and scare some people.


End file.
